


I Don't Really Know What Friendship Is

by RedRidingHoodGirl



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRidingHoodGirl/pseuds/RedRidingHoodGirl
Summary: Meven won my heart even though they are not friends yet in the series (Season 2) but I have the feeling they will in season 3. This is a one- shot.





	I Don't Really Know What Friendship Is

After the school dance, Eleven found out that she was wrong about Max. She saw her dancing with Lucas... and even kissing him. 

The kids went to Mike's house the following night, and they were all catching up the stories and experiences they had been through.

El told them about her real name, her mother and how she could communicate with her, and also told them about her sister and what had happened in Chicago. Dustin told her about his "pet" that turned out to be a demogorgon. Lucas was excited as he told her about Max, and Mike was waiting to get his turn. She has already been told about what had happened with Will.

\- "Well, I basically missed you. I tried to communicate with you but I couldn't. That's pretty much all" Mike said. "Oh, and Max. I didn't like her at first, she was stealing my friends, specially Lucas and Dustin. All they talked about was about her and how she won the first place at some stupid videogame... then I had to accept her because I didn't have any other choice" He added with a smile.

\- "Thanks, Mike. That was a nice introduction" Max said.

-"Nice to meet you, Max" Smiled Eleven

-"What? Really? You basically ignored me when..."

-"I know" El interrupted her, "Sorry for that"

Mike, Dustin, Lucas and Will looked at one another without understanding a thing. After the catch up, they put on some music and served some non- alcoholic drinks. Eleven went out of the window and sat on the rooftop of Mike's house. Max saw her and couldn't help following her. There was something about that girl that got her attention.

-"Hey! Can I sit with you?" Max asked.

-"Sure" Eleven answered. "But the way, I think I own you an explanation. I didn't like you because I thought you were with... Mike. I saw you in the gym, you were spinning around him in circles on your skate."

-"Omg, no! As he said, he didn't like me, so I was trying to convice him to accept me in the group"

-"I know that, now." 

-"Okay, so... can we start again?" Max asked. She streched her hand to Eleven. "I'm Max, nice to finally meet you"

-"I'm Eleven, or Jane -whatever you wish to call me- Nice to meet you, too" El smiled.

-"So I guess you do accept me in the group too, right?"

-I thought you were already in... but yeah. That means we are supposed to be friends?

-Not necessarily. Only if you want- Max said.

Eleven thought about it for a second. She went from smiling to being sad for a moment. She really wanted to be her friend. Actually, she was quite excited to finally have a girlfriend. The boys had one another, but she needed a girl by her side. 

-"I don't really know what friendship is" Eleven finally answered. "I mean, I have the guys. I know that friends are not supposed to lie each other, and they do care about each other... but that's all"

-"It's okay, I can teach you if you let me" Max proposed. El looked her in the eyes and felt her heart increasing the beat, she supposed it was - how do people call it? Oh, happiness. "Friendship is, as you said, caring about each other and not lying. You wonder about their story, their background, and you want to know everything about them. There will be times that you won't even have say anything to know how they feel, just by looking at them you find out. You simply love them."

-"Love?"

-"Yeah, the kind of thing you feel for Mike, well, similar, but not the same" 

-"How do they differ?"

-"They are pretty different. The common thing they have is that you love them and care about them equally, and tell them both everything, but a love relationship is supposed to be between two people only, and you feel the need to kiss them and all that. And a friendship kind of love is, in my opinion, more special. You can have more than one, although you will always have a closer one, the one poeple call their 'Best Friend'. 

-"Best friend? Like Mike and Will?" El wondered.

-"Exactly"

-"I want to have that." Eleven said. Max looked at her and smiled- "If you want, of course" El's face turned red and she looked down.

-"Well, I guess it's just a matter of time. We have to get to know each other first, friendship doesn't work so easily." Max 

-"But if it is like you told me, it worth it"

\- "Oh, it does, believe me"

\- "I do"

-"That's a great start! And you didn't even know that friends believe in each other, and trust each other"

-"Really? I didn't, I just felt it". Eleven was starting to feel the urge to put her arms around Max, and didn't know why.

-"That's how it works. You have to feel it, not force it." 

Eleven smiled at her, and rested her head on Max's shoulder. She realised that, and thought it may be weird so she recovered her previous position. 

-"Sorry" she apologised.

-"Why?" 

-"What? Friends do that?"

-"Resting their heads on the other one's shoulder? Of course! They even walk around grabbing their hands, give hugs to each other..."

-"What's a hug?"

-"It's a..." Max didn't know how to explain it, so she did it. Eleven remembered she had the need to that same thing earlier, although she didn't know it had a name.

-"Wow, so that's a hug. I... I like it. It makes me feel... safe" El smiled.

-"I have the feeling that we will be best friends sooner than expected" 

-"Me too"

They entered back through the window, both of them with a huge smile on their face. They spent the rest of the night talking about their lives, their hobbies, their family, and more.

Eleven have never been happier, she knew that girl was going to be very special for her. Both of them knew it.


End file.
